


Sunbeam

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Glorfindel wakes up next to Erestor for the first time.





	Sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Glorfindel-of-Imladris’ “Glorfindel and Erestor [a kiss good morning]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Arien’s brilliant rays feel the same, even if the angle’s wrong—they wash across him in a warm, comforting glow that bids him awake. Glorfindel tosses one arm across his face to protect his eyes, but the rest of him rouses. He lets out a languid yawn and stirs. The bed he’s in isn’t quite so large as his, perhaps not as expensively constructed, but he’s every bit as comfortable. Snuggling deep underneath the thin blanket thrown across him, Glorfindel rolls away from the window.

He faces his lover instead. It brings the memories of last night rolling back into him, and Glorfindel can’t help his smile. It’s his first chance at this—waking up beside the man he loves. It took too long to happen. But he knew it would eventually, and he luxuriates in the moment. For all the years of misunderstandings and courting, it was thoroughly worth this outcome. He savours and enjoys it. Every piece of the puzzle—the familiar, slightly spicy scent, the hard-earned dryness in his throat, the heat of another’s body and the sight of Erestor at rest—it’s all thoroughly fulfilling.

Despite his sternness and difficult countenance, Erestor has always been handsome. Glorfindel enjoys the look of him in the afternoon, frantic with a hard day’s work, the look of him in the evenings, worn down but not slowing, and especially the look of him at night, still wild with a focused energy and sweat-slicked in Glorfindel’s arms. The morning view is every bit as beautiful. Erestor looks strangely at _peace_ , but his blush lips are still in a slight frown, as if they’ve been held that way so long that they don’t know how to recover. Yet Glorfindel wouldn’t change a thing about him.

Lying on his back with his arms close to his sides, Erestor’s relaxed into the mattress, their shared blanket halfway up his chest. He wears a long, light gown that he donned after their session, even though Glorfindel himself was too hot and sweaty to even think of any nightclothes. Erestor’s dark hair is fanned out across his pillow, smooth and silken and not nearly as messy as Glorfindel had privately hoped. It seems that no amount of Glorfindel running his fingers through his lover’s hair can undo the meticulous brushing that it so often receives. Yet that familiar perfection doesn’t at all diminish the view. Glorfindel appreciates every part of what he’s been given. He even reaches out to cup Erestor’s gorgeous face, and he rolls half over to press their foreheads together. He knows that he’s tremendously _lucky_.

As he fondly strokes Erestor’s cheek with his thumb, Erestor’s lashes flutter slowly open. He peers up at Glorfindel, eyes far off and hazy. He doesn’t so much as twitch. He murmurs, voice slightly thicker than usual, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Glorfindel returns, just as softly but with a much broader smile. He seals it with a kiss, leaning forward to brush his lips over Erestor’s, thinly parted. Erestor chastely returns the kiss, but his head remains on the pillow, even as Glorfindel pulls back again. 

Erestor coolly informs him, “Your breath is not as fresh as I would like.”

Glorfindel chuckles affectionately, “You simply cannot help being persnickety, can you?” Erestor betrays no reaction. Glorfindel tries, “But how is the company?”

One of Erestor’s hands slides out from underneath the blanket. He lifts it up to comb back through Glorfindel’s blond hair, stopping to linger somewhere at the back of his neck. Erestor admits, “It is acceptable. I could even see welcoming it again.”

Glorfindel can feel his grin growing. After how well they’d come together last night and how easy it was to fall asleep in one another’s arms, he hadn’t expected anything less. It’s still nice to hear, and to see the poignant emotions in Erestor’s eyes. Glorfindel promises, “In that case, I will never leave.” He gives Erestor another kiss, longer and a little deeper, and this time, Erestor makes no protests. His tongue meets Glorfindel’s equally. 

Then he pushes at Glorfindel’s chest when it’s over, deciding, “Yet we must start our day.”

Glorfindel has his own commitments, and he agrees. But it’s a pleasure to climb out of bed in unison, and prepare _together_ to face the day.


End file.
